This Is Not Happening
by Misty598
Summary: Clare and Eli are just having a usual movie night- But everything they ever had is gone in a blink of an eye. It can't be happening- not to Clare- hasn't she been through enough? Obviously in the eyes of god she hasn't.
1. Chapter 1

**I AM Aware I never finish anything I write, so like the moral of this story 'Enjoy it when you have it' :) So as you can see this is a"Tragedy" so go get a box of tissues and be prepared. I think thats a fair enough warning. I have had such bad writers block too... And with the 6750983746 snowdays I've had you think I would've updated more often.. But I do want to give a shout out to two authors.. degrassibear and Britt Marieee you need to check out their profiles! Enjoy :) **

I cuddled up to Eli on the couch, he wrapped a blanket around the both of us and pressed 'play' on the remote, the movie we were watching started playing, half way through the movie, I realized I was hungry.

"Eli, babe, do we have anything to eat?" I said looking up at him.

"What do you want?" Eli said pausing the movie.

"Umm… Ice cream?" I said smiling. Eli smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I'll go check" Eli got up and walked into the kitchen. A few seconds later he came back empty-handed.

"Sorry babe we don't have any- but I can go into town and get some" Eli said grabbed his car keys off the end table next to the doorway leading into the kitchen.

"Eli, you don't have to do that" I said getting up, keeping the blanket over my shoulders.

"I want to, please Clare? I will be back in fifteen minutes tops." He said. I rolled my eyes and went over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Be careful" I said, Eli grabbed his coat off the arm of the couch.

"Always am" He kissed my forehead and headed out the door. I lay back down on the couch and pressed 'play' on the remote, Eli wouldn't care if he missed a few minute of '50 First Dates'. My eyelids started to get heavy, so I closed my eyes, I would rest for a few minutes before Eli got back.

* * *

I heard a phone ringing, I opened my eyes, I looked at the TV and saw credits of the movie, I was puzzled- where was Eli, then I heard the phone ringing again. I felt around on the table next to the couch and found it, I aimlessly answered it without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?" I answered; questions were flooding my mind, where was Eli. How long was I asleep?

"No." I said in to receiver, my eyes going wide.

"No. No. No." I repeated, getting louder every time.

"NO!" I screamed launching the phone at the wall, sending the pieces in every direction. This is not happening.

**If I get one review I will probably write another chapter to this today- or no, I will write another chapter regardless. But I do like feedback.. ;) And which of my stories should I update next, like Friday. Why Me, Cuba, The Beginning Of The End.. Etc? **


	2. Chapter 2

**So many people said "I want to know what happens" and "OMG What happened" Via Fanfiction and Twitter so heres a really short chapter- I have idea's for this- good idea's. But I might not be able to write them cause of my age. So I'll have to decide on that and get back to you. Here it is! Don't be too sad! **

I looked at the dismembered phone that was shattered on the ground. There is no way that just happened. I'm dreaming- no I'm having a nightmare. Eli did not- he did not get into a car accident. He didn't. This is a nightmare I can't wake up from- I walked over the bits and pieces of the phone with my bare feet- I grabbed a pair of sneakers and a fleece coat. I'll go down to the hospital, ask for Eli and ask for his room- when they say he's not here- I will be relieved, and wake up from this horrid nightmare.

I walked into the hospital, receiving a few glances at people because of my outfit. I walked over to the large circular desk. "Hi, may I help you?" One nurse said looking up from her computer and flashing a wide smile.

"Um, is Eli Goldsworthy here?" I said, my voice shaking, the nurse typed a few words on her keyboard then looked back up at me, the smile gone.

"His room was unregistered… about twenty minutes ago" She said nervously biting her lip. "I'm so sorry- he didn't make it- but his parents are still in the room- number 124" She said pointing down the hallway. I only nodded and went in the direction of where she was pointing.

I saw Eli's mom sitting on a hospital bed, crying hysterically with her head in her hands- Eli's dad had an arm around her. I stood in the doorway, I leaned against the door frame, suddenly feeling light headed- like this horrible reality is just starting to crash down on me. His dad signaled for me to come in, he whispered something to CeCe- Eli's mom and she looked up and wiped her eyes. I sat in the chair in the corner of the room.

"Oh Clare" CeCe said in a weak voice. I pressed my lips together and felt tears start forming in my eyes- CeCe came over and gave me a half-hug while bullfrog said something about going to get more information from the nurses.

"It'll be okay sweetie" CeCe said. But I doubted that. I very much doubted that.

**I know this is short. Like 300 words but still. I might just keep adding these tiny chapters. **


	3. Chapter 3

I really hate doing this to my stories- but here it goes- I can't update cause I've had major writers block. BUT I write cute little blurbs of fanfiction when they come to me, which will be added on this blog .com/ I've only got a few posted but I have tons pre-written.

Also keep up with my other Tumblr .com/ and my twitter /#!/MistyRiquier_98 ! Sorry again! I love you guys 3 and I really haven't had any inspiration to write either so….


End file.
